


[podfic of] i'll waste my time (and i'll burn my mind)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] The Iron Lady [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “Shut up, kid,” she tells him. “Let me work, or I’ll blow-torch your fingers off.”He rolls his eyes at her instead of being scared, and perches on a stool to watch her work.[Covers Iron Man 3.]





	[podfic of] i'll waste my time (and i'll burn my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll waste my time (and i'll burn my mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860080) by [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind). 



                                                                                

Title:i'll waste my time (and i'll burn my mind)

Author: shuofthewind

Fandom: iron man 

pairing: Pepper/Tony

music used: Miss nothing - Pretty reckless

Time: 21:14

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%204.mp3) (right click to download, normal click to stream)

[M4b of the whole series](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%20full.m4b)


End file.
